paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Reinbeck Mk.II
|unlock = 63 |slot = 2 |price = $963,000 |mag = 6 6+1 (tactical reload) |type = Semi-automatic |max_ammo = 48 |rate_of_fire = 370 |reload_time = 0.6 s/shell (approx.) |damage = 75 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 14 |concealment = 11 |threat = 26 }} The Reinbeck Mk.II shotgun is a custom primary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Reinbeck Mk.II is a semi-automatic shotgun, but serves as the middle ground between others of its kind and pump-action ones. Despite being semi-automatic, the Reinbeck Mk.II's damage surpasses both the Reinfeld 880 and the Raven, capable of killing most non-special enemies with a single headshot (including FBI Heavy Response Units with appropriate modifications or skills) on Overkill difficulty or lower. It does full damage out to 7 meter range, and from there falls off to zero damage at 20 meters. Shot Accuracy of the Reinbeck Mk.II is low ( ), though inconsequential given its nature as a shotgun and its good base stability remedies the recoil problem. Though powerful, the Reinbeck Mk.II suffers from low total ammo capacity, at 8 full magazines (and even lower when a specific Magazine mod is attached), thus limiting its usefulness before ammo becomes a problem. Custom ammo types are given in much less quantities compared to most other shotguns as a result. Despite this setback, the Reinbeck Mk.II replenishes 3 shells per ammo pickup, so those who diligently hoards these item drops will not have to worry about running low on ammo. When using ammunition types other than AP Slugs or HE Rounds, the Reinbeck Mk.II fires 5 projectiles per shot. Summary Pros: * Semi-automatic * High damage * Good base stability * Can also attain reasonably good concealment rating * Is efficient with ammunition ( - shells per pickup). Cons: * Rate-of-fire is about average compared to other semi-automatic shotguns. * Per-shell reload is slow * Average base accuracy hampering its use at long range * Limited ammo capacity * Low total reserve limits the use of special ammunitions. Tips * Acing the enforcer's Shotgun Impact skill increases the Reinbeck Mk.II's damage-per-shot to over 100, almost rivaling the Judge and surpassing the base damage of most other shotguns. * Having Fully Loaded, preferrably Aced, benefits the Reinbeck Mk.II greatly due to the expanded reserve and increased ammo pickup rate. * The Reinbeck Mk.II's low base total ammo limits the use of custom ammo types, so unless necessary, one should only use either Flechette shells (for armor piercing and countering snipers) or AP Slugs (for Shields). * The Reinbeck Mk.II has a very high rate of fire, beating out the RoF of a fully automatic IZHMA 12G by rapidly tapping the fire button. By loading either slug or .000 buckshot rounds, it can be a very effective counter against special enemies at close range. Available modifications Ammunition Barrel Barrel ext. Gadget Sight Magazine : Note: Stock Extra Trivia * The Reinbeck Mk.II was based on the Remington 1100. Its appearance and name are references to the Reinbeck from PAYDAY: The Heist. * It, alongside the Street Sweeper, Predator 12G, The Judge and the M1014, is one of the few semi-automatic shotguns in the game. * The player character reloads the Reinbeck Mk.II by placing a shell inside the open chamber, loads the next shell normally and locking the bolt back up in one motion, and then loads the remaining shells as usual. * The Reinbeck Mk.II can be reloaded even with a full magazine, adding an extra shell to the tube capacity. Gallery R1100.png|A preview of the Reinbeck Mk.II. R1100ShortBarrel.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Short Barrel mod. R1100FieldBarrel.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Field Barrel mod. R1100SlugBarrel.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Slug Barrel mod. R1100LongTube.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Extended Mag mod. R1100HunterTube.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Hunter Tube mod. R1100Stock.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Hunter Stock mod. R1100Stagecoach.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Stagecoach mod. R1100Slugger.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Slug Barrel, Hunter Tube and Hunter Stock mod. R1100ZombieHunter.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Field Barrel, Extended Mag and Hunter Stock mod. R1100Coach.png|The Reinbeck Mk.II with the Field Barrel, Hunter Tube and Stagecoach body mod. Category:Blog posts